


Refuge

by TinderWulf



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Adoption, Family, Gen, Heartwarming, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinderWulf/pseuds/TinderWulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an old fill for the Kink-meme. The prompter asked for a child/father fic and this was the pair I chose out of the list.</p><p>Vylan Odexus, C-Sec Officer, adopts a human orphan: 13 year old Kori Jones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A gigantic thank you to SilverWolfQueen for editing this. :D You rock!
> 
> I do not own the Mass Effect Universe or it's characters.

Vylan Odexus made his way through Holding Bay E24 to his post located in the middle of the bay. He was tired from switching so many shifts to keep an eye on that kid. He hoped for good news every day he came to work. And it was everyday. He swapped his days off to be here, today being one of those. He was sure Commander Bailey would be forcing him to take a day off soon. 

He saw the girl as he drew closer to his post, he knew by the way her head drooped that her parents were still missing.

"Hey, Kori. No news?"

"Hi, Mr. Odexus. No news."

"I'm sorry. Perhaps tomorrow?" She nodded sadly. Vylan passed a covered cup and a straw to her, "Here, I saw some human children eating... er, or drinking these and I thought you might like one."

"Oh my goodness! A chocolate shake! Wow....thanks, Mr. Odexus." 

His mandibles flared in a grin. Whatever he could do to take her mind off her parents, if only for a minute, was worth it. He sometimes wondered what life would be like _not_ being married to his job. "How many times do I have to say just Vylan. Or Odie if you prefer." 

She grinned, "I like Odie." She got settled in her normal place nearby where he could keep an eye her while he worked.

He was near the end of his shift when his omnitool pinged. He opened the message:

-

_Sender: Commander Bailey  
Odexus, report to me after your shift is over. And don't lollygag, I want to go home on time tonight._

-

 _What in the spirits is a lollygag?_ Shaking his head he shut his omnitool and began to clear up his space when his replacement came. Before he could get a word out his replacement cut him off, "Yeah, I know Odexus. Keep an eye on the kid. She only talks to you, you know."

"Thanks, Peters."

Vylan made his way around the desk, "Kori, my shift is over."

"Oh. Oh, okay. See you later, Mr. Odie." 

Vylan laughed. "Later, kiddo." Then made his way to his superiors office, somewhat nervous, but he had been expecting it.

* * *

Bailey's guard scanned Vylan's I.D. then told him to go straight in. He took a deep breath, swallowed the fear, then walked in the door and right into _the most famous person in the galaxy._ He took several deep breaths trying to say something, _anything_ , as he stared into one of the most intense set of eyes he had ever seen. Finally able to think, "Commander Shepard! I'm...so sorry. Spirits." 

The commander laughed. _Laughed._ "No blood, no foul." Then patted, more like slapped, him on the back.

"Shepard, this is Officer Vylan Odexus. Odexus, this is Shepard." Vylan nodded, afraid to speak in case he said something stupid...or insulting. "Sit, Odexus. Shepard, come back by before you leave the Embassies." Shepard agreed then left, leaving Odexus the sole receiver of his bosses mood. What mood he is in has yet to be determined. At least he is a fair boss.

"Listen. You asked me to look into a finding the kid a foster home. I can't. They are packed with younger orphans. There is no place for her." 

Vylan nodded. He knew they would be full, but he had hoped they would find an opening for her. _By the spirits this was depressing._ They sat in silence some minutes before Bailey located the datapad he had been searching for.

"You are no longer allowed to swap shifts with other officers on your days off. You look like shit. Tomorrow you are taking a day off."

"But, Commander..."

"No. No buts, Odexus. Someone else will have to keep an eye on the kid."

"What kid?" Commander Shepard had popped back in. "This that blonde girl who is always talking to you down in E24?"

"Yes, Commander, but how did you know?"

"I spend a lot of time running errands...everywhere. One of my usual stops. Why don't you just put in an application to become her guardian yourself?" Vylan's jaw dropped open in surprise. "I can do that?"

"Yeah. Add a written recommendation from your superior officer and a SPECTRE's approval, should fast track it and most likely get approved. They will want to see your place, make sure you have enough space for another person to live with you, that it's clean....the usual stuff. I can also fast track that if you let one of my people take a quick look and snap a few holos to go with your application."

"Commander, why would you help? How do you know you can trust me?"

"I haven't met many people who would bring a kid a chocolate shake just because." 

Vylan lowered his head, embarrassed. "I just wanted to get her mind off her parents for a little bit." 

Bailey handed over a datapad, "This is the application. Fill this out, send it back to me and I will attach my recommendation. The quicker you get this done, the quicker I can stop worrying about you taking too many shifts."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Commanders!" Vylan gave Shepard his address and left, trying to get home as quickly as possible.

\--

"That was nice, Shepard."

"Oh hush, Bailey. No one needs to know I'm a softie. Besides, I'm sure my contacts are tired of keeping an eye on her."


	2. Chapter 2

Vylan rushed home. He was...excited, nervous, scared. What if they denied him? He was surprised at how much the thought of being denied hurt. Then doubts arose. A turian raising a human? What if there was still too much animosity between the two species? Too much left over hatred? 

He sighed and rubbed his face. Worrying was pointless. He would try. That was all he could do right now. He turned the corner making his way to his door noticing a _huge_ human male and a pretty familiar turian. Familiar because he was now a _Reaper Expert_. Basically meaning he had been with Commander Shepard since the very beginning of all this, and he is Shepard's right hand man. Vakarian was a well known name on Palaven before this, but now....

"You must be Officer Odexus. I'm Garrus Vakarian, Shepard's XO and favorite sniper. This is James Vega."

"What? No love for me, Scars?"

"He's the teddy bear of the Normandy.", Garrus joked. The human snorted. "You promised you wouldn't tell, Scars."

Garrus Vakarian was nothing like he thought he would be. He figured the turian would be stoic, no nonsense, and a hardass. Vylan pushed the thoughts from his head. "You two came to look at my apartment?"

"Yes, me because I'm turian and my name has a little pull. Vega because he knows what human kids need. His name has no pull, but Shepard will accept his word." Vylan unlocked his door and motioned them inside. "Do what you need to do and thank you for coming on such short notice."

"You learn to expect short notice where Shepard is concerned."

* * *

The human approached him, "The spare room is in good shape. Plenty of room. Your home is clean and would easily fit the needs of a human. I already sent the holos to Shepard."

"I also sent my thoughts to Shepard. It will be added to your application. I suggest you get that to Bailey as soon as possible.", Garrus added.

Vylan thanked them both and sat down to fill out the application after they left. It was _long_.

\--  
 _An hour later..._

He went over the application one more time before sending it off to Bailey. _Spirits, please let this go through._ Then he set to having dinner, then cleaning up his mess. He had just sat down on his sofa when a vid call came through. He moved to his desk quickly.

_Caller: PRIORITY- Name retracted_

He hesitated briefly before accepting. It could be Shepard.

It wasn't. It was Councilor Sparatus.

"Sir!"

"Keep the sirs to a minimum, Odexus. I'm in a rush. Do you understand what you are asking by requesting to become guardian of a human child?"

"Is the anger between are species still too high, Councilor?" Vylan's mouth dry.

"What? No that isn't what I meant. Humans aren't considered adults until the age of eighteen. Their military is completely voluntary. The child you are requesting guardianship of is barely past her thirteenth birthday. That is five years until she is an adult. Do you understand?

"Yes, sir."

"Do you still wish for guardianship?

"Yes, sir."

"The paperwork is in order. The human councilor has already approved the application, likely because of Shepard and Bailey's recommendations." The councilor paused. Not long, but long enough for Vylan to feel like he had swallowed a handball and it had gotten lodged in his throat. "Approved. Until the time her parents arrive. Sadly, I doubt if they survived. You can go pick her up. You may want to pick up material on raising a teenage human female."

"Thank you, sir!" The councilor said his goodbyes and ended the call.

Vylan sat there in shock, mandibles loose and mouth slightly open. Then he laughed. A laugh that released his fears, his joy, but most importantly, his relief.

_Time to go bring my daughter home._


	3. Chapter 3

He found Kori talking to a white haired human.

"Mr. Odie!"

"Ah, you must be Mr. Odexus." She continued at his nod, "I am Dr. Chakwas. Commander Shepard asked me to test Ms. Jones for dextro allergies. She has none, but I will be sending some epipens home with you anyway, just in case. I have also loaded as much educational information that I could think of for you to read on this. Human children are quite different from turian children. Females especially." Vylan took the datapad gratefully. "Next, at the Commander's behest, I have prepared a bag of clothes,bedding, grooming, and toiletry products. If you have any questions at all, there are a few comm codes on the datapad."

"Wow, Commander Shepard works _fast_ and thought of everything."

Dr. Chakwas laughed, "Yes, the Commander is known for being thorough and efficient."

After Dr. Chakwas said her goodbyes and good-luck's he turned to take the bags from Kori, "You ready to go?"

"What if they show up and I'm not here?" No need to define who _they_ were, he had already thought of it.

"Come with me." He guided her to his workstation, the human scooting over to allow them both access to the terminal. "See that? That is your name. See that next to it? That is the comm code to my apartment, the comm code to my personal omnitool, and the comm code to my boss. If your parent's show up here looking for you, I will be notified immediately."

"You will bring me to them?"

"Yes."

Kori nodded. "Okay, but why is my last name Jones-Odexus?"

Vylan hadn't noticed that. He couldn't help but grin. _My name lives on._ "That means that I am your adopted father until your parent's arrive."

"Oh, okay. Well then. I'm ready, Mr. Odie."

Vylan nodded his thanks to Peters before guiding Kori to the security check point. He was going to have to pick up human food on the way home. He hoped she had an idea what to get, because he was at a loss.

* * *

"So this is our apartment.", Vylan said as he guided the way to the small kitchen. "You will need to tell me what human food goes in what place." He listened attentively as she explained, then showed him what needed refrigeration and what could be placed in the cabinets. Human food was confusing, but he would learn.

After the food was put away, he picked up her bags and showed her to the spare room -well, her room. "The sheets are clean and you have your own bathroom. Why don't you put your things away and meet me in the front room, I need to check on my neighbor."

He opened up the datapad that Dr. Chakwas had given him and copied the numbers onto his omnitool before he sat on the couch to start reading. The first chapter was about puberty. _This should be fairly easy._ Body odor, -Easily understood. Growing hair in other places -weird, but understood. Then he got to the section named 'Breast Growth'. The more he read, the less he understood. He read the first three paragraphs again. Then again. _What?! They feed human infants out of those!_ He shuddered. _Doesn't that hurt?_ He saved his spot and turned off the datapad. He had never wondered what breasts were for. _This is a normal thing all human father's know. It isn't weird for humans._ He takes a deep breathe. _I can do this._

"Mr. Odie, I'm done." She startles him out of his thoughts. "I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's okay. I was just thinking. And please, just call me Odie now or Vylan. Either is fine."

"Okay."

He motioned for her to follow him as he made his way to the front door. He had to remember to give her the lock codes too. They left the apartment and walked directly across the hall to Vylan's neighbor. He touched the call pad and waited patiently while his neighbor came to the door.

An elderly turian answered the door with a human made shawl wrapped around her shoulders. Her coloring was near the color of chocolate, her eyes a striking green surrounded by fading white colony markings.

"Ah! Officer Odexus, please come in! And who is this with you?"

"Mrs. Nixal, this is my adopted daughter Kori Jones-Odexus." Vylan stood tall and proud, not unlike a human father would when introducing their child. Kori held her shaking hand out to the elderly woman.

"My, such manners! It is nice to meet you, child."

"You too, Mrs. Nixal."

Mrs. Nixal showed them out of the short hall and into the front room. The room was nearly empty, extremely clean, but warm and welcoming.

"I didn't realize you were looking to adopt."

"Well, I wasn't. But Commander Shepard offered to help me when I learned all the foster homes for human children were already full. _Wow. Life had changed dramatically outwardly, but it didn't feel like it yet._

"Oh? That must have been a nerve-wracking wait. How long do those things take? Months?"

"Well, actually all this happened in the last six hours."

Mrs. Nixal seemed to take the news like it wasn't a surprise. Like it just _was_. Although, when Commander Shepard's name is involved, you do learn to stop being surprised.

"Commander Shepard, yes. My son has nothing but good things to say about the Commander these days. Before that it was, "Ah, yes. Commander Shepard", but he seems to have accepted that Commander Shepard is a force of nature. A force of nature with many powerful allies. Good thing Shepard is honorable!" She laughed and changed subjects to Kori's education.

They made plans to have lunch with Mrs. Nixal the following day then made their way back across the hall to prepare for bed. It had been a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"If you need anything, Kori, please don't hesitate to ask me. It will take some adjustment time for both of us."

She wrings her hands together, nervous. He wants her to feel comfortable here, to make it her home as well.

He begins the process of shutting off lights then walking Kori to her room.

"Mr., I mean Odie. Do you have a nightlight, and a radio or something? I....it's too quiet and I'm afraid to wake up and not be able to see where I am." _Of course._ It would be a difficult adjustment from a place that is awake and loud around the clock.

"Yes, you can leave your bathroom light on and just crack the door. I have an old radio but it only picks up the salarian music channel."

"That's okay. I just want a little noise." He goes to his room and digs in a drawer for it. At least he thought he put it in that drawer. _Ah ha!_

"Here you go, kiddo. I'll leave my door open, if you need me you can just call out. Also if you wake before me, the VI can help you find something to watch on the vid screen. If someone is at the door, wake me." After a few more instructions they both settle into their beds. Both exhausted, but looking forward to a better tomorrow.

* * *

Vylan wakes up several hours later to hearing Kori mumbling in her sleep. _I should have read more before I went to sleep._ Unsure how to handle this, he walks into room as softly as he can. The bathroom door is halfway open, and the little radio is quietly playing salarian opera music. Making his way to her bed he notices she isn't mumbling, she’s crying. 

In her sleep. 

He sucks in a breathe, his heart aching for her. He does what parents do for turian children, hoping it works for humans as well; he sits on the edge of the bed after pulling the blankets up to her shoulder, then rubs her back softly as he hums a turian lullaby, hoping to soothe her.

It took about ten minutes until her breathing was deep and even, her hands unclenched from gripping the pillow, and her body completely relaxed. He left as quietly as entered, returning to his bed.

* * *

He wakes first the following morning. He is halfway through his breakfast when she stumbles out of her room. She sits at the dining room table then practically throws the top half of her body across it. Vylan's mandibles twitch in amusement. Not much different from turian kids.

"Morning, kiddo."

She mumbles something incoherent.

"I thought after you've had breakfast and....", _Was her fringe, er hair...supposed to stick up like that? Human females find it offensive when you comment on their hair. Best not mention it._ , "get ready, we will go for a walk around the Citadel before we join Mrs. Nixal for lunch."

She shot up and out of her chair before he finished the sentence, looking through the cabinets for the bowls, the drawers for spoons. _Glad she thought to get human cookware._

"What is that you're eating?"

"Cereal. It's a popular, cold breakfast food for humans."

"Is it supposed to be that color?"

Confused, she looked down at her bowl, then back at him. "Yes."

"Okay." _Gross._

* * *

They were out the door less than thirty minutes later making their way to Yola District. She needed more clothes. They walk slowly so she can take in all the human stores, pausing at one that displayed an extravagant evening gown before continuing on. Ten minutes later they found themselves in a store containing what he thinks is normal human clothing. The shopkeeper was somewhat rude and suspicious until he introduced himself as 'Officer Odexus, C-Sec'.

"Ah. Of course sir, it's just we don't get many turians here." Still nervous.

"I understand. I am looking for clothing for my charge. If you could help her, I would be grateful." The shopkeeper replaced her shock quickly with determination, then set out to help the shy girl replenish some of her lost wardrobe.

An hour, several hundred credits, and 3 bags later, they thanked the shopkeeper and set out on their way, simply just enjoying the atmosphere. Vylan noticed a grocery store, tagging it to his map as they walked by so he could bring her here to get better food. They also passed several cafe's, one a dextro and levo cafe. He marked that as well. 

What Vylan thought was odd was that people _noticed_ a turian and a young human female, but they said _nothing_. Mostly just a look of curiosity. Most looked at the child longer, perhaps making sure she wasn't distressed or maybe looking for a lost relative. He isn't so sure the mainly turian wards would be so...accepting. He decided he would talk to her about that. 

She seemed to be happy at the moment. No talking, just experiencing a part of the Citadel she probably hadn't known existed.

After they reached the end of the sector, he called for rapid transit. She smiled when she realized they were going to go for a ride. Once a car was assigned to them he showed her to it. By the time they reached it she was practically bouncing with excitement, he couldn't hold back a laugh. _Also, just like turian kids._ He got her in, the bags piled in back, then set off.

"Where are we going, Odie?"

"I thought you would like to take the long way home. Drive by the Presidium, the parks. Perhaps next time I have a day off we can go to the Presidium. It is beautiful up there. It is also rumored the Great Commander Shepard lost a shooting contest somewhere up there, in a place we can't go, sadly, but the rumors are fun to hear. Each C-Sec officer tells a different version. However, I heard from the actual patrolling officers that it was indeed true."

"Wow."

They rode in companionable silence as he took her through the more aesthetically pleasing parts of the Citadel.


	5. Chapter 5

Vylan sets the bags on Kori's bed when they get back to the apartment. He doesn't stay to help, wanting to make sure she knows that her room is her space. Clothes seem to be a personal thing to most species anyway. While she finishes sorting and putting away her things he checks his messages.

_Sender: Commander Bailey_

_Odexus,_

_Informants saw you and the girl picking up some stuff last night. Glad to know things are going well. Let me know if you have questions. Will answer what I can._

_-B_

Of course Bailey had informants. He sighed internally, unsure whether to be annoyed or thankful that people were keeping an eye on them. On to the next.

_Sender: Commander Shepard, SPECTRE_

_Officer Odexus,_

_Congratulations on your newest family member. My contacts are pleased to not have to 'bloody babysit' anymore. They also report that you are doing a good job so far. Please do not hesitate to contact me if you have questions._

_P.S. Garrus and James say congratulations as well. How can I go about knocking a smug smile off a turians face?_

_-Shepard_

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before laughing. _Spirits._ Of course Commander Shepard has contacts. This is...creepy, annoying...and pretty damn cool. How many new parent's get this kind of support?

He reads a few more from family and friends. He should let his family know. His mandibles twitched. They might not handle the news well. He opens a new message tab and begins:

_Mom,_

_I am fine and yes I am eating enough. Of course my apartment is clean. I do not need to hire someone to do it, I can clean it myself. I also wash my clothing, all by myself._

_There is some rather.....sudden news. I am just going to say it. I am not sure how you will take this news, please be sitting down, okay? And please mother, do not show up at my door freaking out. You remember what happened after you learned that Nass and I ended our relationship? (My neighbor, Mrs. Nixal, came out the door with her shotgun ready to kill whatever had you so upset.) I really do not want a repeat. Her son was not happy._

_So. I, uh, I adopted a human girl yesterday. Um, You're a grandmother...congratulations! KEEP READING. Take a few calming breaths, then continue._

_She, Kori Jones-Odexus, is most likely orphaned. I had been trying to find her placement in a foster home but they are all full of younger children. Commander Shepard, Commander Bailey, Garrus Vakarian, and a James Vega of Commander Shepard’s squad made it possible for me to adopt and bring her home from the holding bay._

_She is a shy girl mom, and she is heartbroken that her parents are missing so please do not show up upset. All this just happened yesterday, so know that I haven't been keeping secrets. It just...happened. She is a good kid._

_If I know you, and I do, you are going to go call father then head over here. DO NOT scare my child. And please wait until after lunch. We will be dining with Mrs. Nixal._

_P.S. If you wish to bring something to WELCOME her to our family, please bring a nightlight._

_With love,  
Odie_


	6. Chapter 6

Vylan and Kori were quickly let in by an excited Mrs. Nixal, and showed to the dining area. The apartment is a mirror image of Vylan's apartment which is momentarily confusing.

"Now, Kori, the human at the store said grilled cheese and tomato soup is a popular human lunch. Would you mind showing me how to make the sandwich please?" 

Kori happily showed their host how to prepare a simple, but delicious meal for humans. Vylan sat at the table with a cup of warm drink, not unlike the human’s coffee, and watched the ladies talk about food and fashion. Soon they were all enjoying their lunch at the table talking about nothing and everything. Vylan had noticed the human shawl their host was wearing yesterday, but didn't have a chance to ask about it. He did now.

"Mrs. Nixal, where did you get your shawl?"

"Oh! My doctor is human, and she sometimes drops by for brunch when she is off shift. This last time she brought me this and some turian chocolates. She made this herself! Such a sweet woman."

Vylan cleared the table, allowing the females to have their girl talk. Kori likely needed it. He didn't see her talk to anyone when she was staying in the holding bay other than him.

An hour later they were on their way back across the hall to their own apartment.

"Officer Odexus, if you need a babysitter when you are on shift, please send Kori on over. She and I can enjoy some girl time while you work."

_I hadn't even thought of that. Too busy enjoying the now._

"That would be wonderful, Mrs. Nixal. Thank you." 

After saying their goodbyes they returned to their apartment, happy and tired.

They settled on the couch, Kori with the guide to see what was on to watch and Vylan at the end of the couch picking up the datapad filled with the information he needed to read. Kori disappeared for a few minutes, returning in more comfortable clothing. _She looks tired. I pushed her too hard today._

Vylan grabs a couch pillow lays it against his thigh and pats it for her to lay down. It feels natural, as paternal instincts should feel. She lays down, somewhat curled up, with a light blanket around her body, her head on the pillow. He has seen human mothers rub their child’s head, in much the same way a turian would, to lull them into sleep or calm them. Kori doesn't tense or flinch when he begins to run his talons, newly dulled, carefully through her hair. She is asleep in less than three minutes. He can't help but smile with pride at his accomplishment.

Thirty minutes later and he is pretty sure he understands far more than he needs to know about breasts. The pictures of nursing infants he could have done without. He scrolls down to the next chapter titled, _'Menstrual Cycle'_ , wondering what it means. Kori shifts, dislodging her blanket somewhat. He pulls it back over her shoulder and that's when he smells it. Human blood.


	7. Chapter 7

"Kori!" She jerks awake, frightened and prepared to run. "Kori, you're bleeding. What's wrong? Are you injured?" He is _scared_. Terrified. He notices her throat, neck, face, and lastly ears turn red. _Oh, Spirits. What's happening._

"Tell me what's wrong." He is already dialing the comm code for the medical doctor in the datapad. Kori hasn't moved, her head down.

"..period.", she whispers, face still scarlet.

["Dr. Michel here, how can I help you?"]

"Dr. Michel, I am Vylan Odexus." The doctor nods, he continues. "My daughter, Kori, is bleeding. I do not see any wounds, but I can smell blood."

["I see. Kori?"] 

Kori stands, wrapping the blanket tighter around her. "Yes Ma'am. I started my period." Her face disappearing after she spoke.

["Ah. Mr. Odexus, please relax. This is a healthy part in human female reproduction. When the body fails to become pregnant, the womb empties the lining it built up. This happens approximately every 28 days. It is the reproductive cycle. Menstrual cycle if you will.]

"So my daughter is okay?"

["Yes. I can send over reading material...]

"No thank, Doctor. I was actually just about to begin the chapter named 'Menstrual Cycle' when I smelled blood. I apologize for overreacting."

["No apologies are needed, Mr. Odexus. Also you should know that it is somewhat embarrassing for young women. It is not something normally talked about openly. It takes us time to accept that it is normal. I am happy to know Kori is in such good care. Please contact me if you have any other questions.]

He turned to Kori to apologize but she was gone. _Spirits I really screwed up._ He quickly sent the information to his parents and Mrs. Nixal so they wouldn't accidentally embarrass her further. He found her curled into a ball on her bed, face covered by her arm.

"Kori? I'm sorry, kiddo. I've never worked with human females before. Only males." He sat down next to her on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay, Odie.", she whispered.

"I'll do better, I promise. I won't freak out unless it is totally necessary." She laughed lightly.

"My dad freaked out too. My mom cried."

"Why?" Sincere curiosity.

"Because it meant I wasn't a little girl anymore." He rubbed her back in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He knows she misses them.

"Here, let me see your omnitool." She lifts her arm up and activates her omnitool before offering her arm to him. He fiddles with it for a few minutes before it pinged.

"There. This is Galaxy of Fantasy. It is a popular game, especially among teenagers and young adults. See if you like the demo and if you do I will set you up with a subscription. I am going to go read some more before dinnertime."

Kori says her thanks, already absorbed in building a character when he pushes his forehead to her temple before heading off to read and hopefully not make a fool of himself again today. He hasn't even had her in his life for twenty-four hours and he can't picture his life without her in it.


	8. Chapter 8

Vylan closes down the datapad after finishing the chapter about human females cycles. Oddly, he still finds breasts to be on the top of the list of things he didn't want to know. He doesn't understand the 'PMS' thing though. Kori just seemed tired. However, if emotional instability is to come at some point, it is good he knows now. He sends a quick message off to his human contacts. Best to be informed.

_Sender: Officer Odexus, Vylan  
To: Commander O. Bailey; Commander J. Shepard; Dr. Chloe Michel; Dr. Karin Chakwas; Officer L. Peters;_

_How do I prevent 'PMS' in regards to the menstrual cycle? I do not understand what the extranet is saying. I would be grateful for any information._

_-Odexus_

-

There is still a few hours until dinner time and he finds himself with nothing to do. He goes to check on Kori finding her in the same spot on the bed but smiling.

"Wow, Odie this game is so much fun! Did you know that I can play as any species I want? I chose a turian female. She has biotic power and a shotgun. She is the present time frame, I haven't even got to get into turian mythology yet where they get to use swords and stuff! This. Is. AWESOME." He had no clue what she just said.

"I'm glad you like it. I will pick it up the full game on my way home tomorrow and put in for a subscription so you can have real time updates and whatever goes with it."

"Thank you!" She gets off the bed, turning off her omnitool. "And thank you for the clothes, food, and bed. Everything really." The red goes back up her neck and face. She's embarrassed again. he quickly steps in to soothe her, giving her a hug.

"You're welcome, kiddo." He squeezes gently before letting her go.

Before he could ask how she was feeling there was a knock on the door. He excuses himself to go answer the door. When he opens it he is instantly greeted with a turian greeting then a pair of arms around his neck. That would be Mother. Father was currently holding something big and giving him a look of sympathy. Vylan freezes in fear, "Please tell me you read my message. The one labeled 'Important'. Please?"

"Of course we did. We were out shopping when we got it. Had a nice talk with a young woman who worked in the store. You would be right in saying it is not something human females are comfortable in discussing."

"Alright, just let me get her okay. She is already nervous about living here and she is tired. And for the love of the spirits please, remember her parents are still missing."

He guided his parents into the living room before going down the hall and knocking on Kori's open door. She exits her bathroom looking even more tired than she did earlier.

"Hey, kiddo. My parents are here and they are very eager to meet you. By eager I mean, my mother is nearly bouncing off the walls." That gets a small chuckle out of her, as he planned. She yawns and makes her way to the door. Vylan wraps an arm around her shoulders as they make their way out the door and back down the hall to the impatiently waiting turians.

"Kori, this is my mother Rea, and my father, Tolin." Kori shakes their hands as they are introduced.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Odexus."

"Please just call us Rea and Tolin, dear. We brought you a gift to set up in your room." 

They all make their way back to Kori's room, Rea chatting to Kori. Vylan can tell she is nervous. She has such good manners. Her parents would be proud; He is and he has only had her in his life a day.

Tolin deposits a big, heavy box on the dresser.

"Now Kori, are you using this desk for anything?" At her negative, Tolin opens the box removing a fish tank measuring approximately 3 feet long. Closer to two and a half feet. Inside the fish tank was everything a person needed to start with. After laying aside the lid, Tolin placed the fish tank on the desk and began removing the bags that would need to be opened and arranged in the tank. He waves Kori over and reads the instructions out loud while Kori does as she is directed. 

Vylan stays near the door talking with his mother. Well, mostly listening. She does enjoy talking.


	9. Chapter 9

"Odie, the fish will be here in a while. They are being delivered. It will take about an hour once the tank is set up for it to be ready for fish. She will have to remember to feed them daily, but we did make sure we got one of those pH and temperature monitors. It adjusts itself so she won't have to worry about that. Oh! And it has a light built into the lid." He presses his forehead to his mothers temple, "Thanks, Mom. It means a lot."

She waves a hand, "Please, we've been waiting for a grandchild for nearly a decade. Who cares what species they are. And look, your father already adores her." She sighs, "He is going to be terribly protective."

After the water was added, Kori and Tolin checked everything again to be sure they were done.

"Just wait until we put the fish in there, all the vibrant colors!" Vylan was amused by the animated conversation following their, Kori and Tolin's, exit from Kori's room.

"See, son. Your father is... The fish tank was his idea. He saw it on our way to find a nightlight. When the asari behind the counter confirmed that it had a built in light, well...", She looked to her husband in affection and humor, "...he may have gone a little overboard." The pair slowly made their way back up the hall.

"Just a little, Mom?" Rea snorted in humor.

"It took me thirty minutes to talk him down to a tank that size. You should have seen the one he wanted to get to begin with. It was huge. Then I had to talk him into letting them deliver the fish. To say he was excited is an understatement."

They had dinner delivered that night; Preferring to enjoy the company instead of trying to share the kitchen to prepare two meals for two species. The cooking would be a longer adjustment and if the grilled cheese sandwich Kori had for lunch was anything to go by, an adjustment that was going to be smelly.

The fish arrived while they were eating causing Tolin and Kori to eat their meals in a hurry. Vylan isn't sure she even chewed before she swallowed her fried stick things. _Fries_ she called them. She practically inhaled the _cheeseburger_ saying something about it being wonderful in between bites. It definitely smelled better than the grilled cheese sandwich. He watched his father and daughter take their precious cargo down the hall to Kori's room, Tolin telling her the types of fish and their native planet. Rea picked up the datapad filled with human female information and settled on the couch to learn.

An hour later Vylan's curiosity got the better of him and when he entered his daughter's room he found the light off and his father and daughter asleep. Both on the bed, his father at the foot of the bed, his back up against the wall that the bed was running the length of. Tolin had a pillow on his lap with Kori snuggled up next to him, her legs stretched out towards the head of the bed. The lit fish tank directly across from them filling the room with a soft golden light. He took some holos with his omnitool before digging around his desk in the front room (his mother too absorbed in reading to notice) for a holo frame to put a copy in. He placed the frame on Kori's small bedside table before exiting to show his mother and give her a copy. Rea laughs and promises to find the ones of him and his father in the same position.


	10. Chapter 10

_Sender: Commander Bailey,_

You can't stop PMS. Just agree with everything the female says. Keep your head down, and keep chocolate in sight. Good luck.

-B

* * *

Sender: Peters

Dude. Chocolate. A LOT of chocolate. Good luck!

-P

* * *

Sender: Dr. Michel

Dr. Chakwas and I would recommend having some chocolate nearby. Ice cream, if you can find any, is a nice treat to have. Also I can recommend some medications you can get at a drug store to help make it easier. Good luck.

Attachment: Download

* * *

Sender: Commander Shepard, SPECTRE

Sometimes having comfort food around helps. Sometimes it doesn't. You know, you should just make sure she has all the food she wants. And chocolate. It would be best not to argue with her in this stage either. Not unless you value your limbs. Good luck, buddy.

-Shepard

 

Is this why human females are constantly cooing over chocolate? And why all the 'good lucks'. This is so confusing.


	11. Chapter 11

The next three weeks go by quickly. Kori spends her time across the hall with Mrs. Nixal while Vylan works. On his days off they travel the Citadel, often meeting up with his parents. They do their best to make Kori feel welcome and safe. No word on her parents. Vylan checks in daily, hoping for anything. He doesn't want Kori to go, but he doesn't want her to be without her family.

He considers putting her into school, but with the war weighing even more heavily on everyone’s minds, he hesitates.

Mrs. Nixal tells him to stock up on food for them. He can't ask her why and she won't say, but being the mother of a councilor has its upsides. He does as he is told stocking his and Mrs. Nixal’s cabinets and closets with water and MREs. For dextro and levo. He made sure to add extra blankets and feminine products in both apartments. Adding chocolate and Cramp-eze for good measure.

* * *

Everyone is on edge. Security for his apartment building has gotten tighter. He is glad he decided to go with this apartment, even if it is more expensive. Before Kori, Vylan didn't care. He didn't have anything worth stealing if his home was broken into. 

Now he had a kid to protect. The security wasn't tight enough if you asked him. He said a quick thanks to the spirits regardless.

* * *

Geth reinforcements help take the load off overworked C-Sec officers.

– 

Thessia has fallen.

– 

Bailey tells him something big is coming. Bailey says he can feel it in his gut. Vylan doesn't exactly understand the saying but he understand the meaning. If there is one thing he has learned with Bailey as his superior it's that the man’s 'gut' is never wrong. He goes home from his shift to make sure he and Mrs. Nixal have everything they need in a worst case scenario. 

He gets home to find people guarding Mrs. Nixal's door. Her son must be here for a visit. Once he is confirmed he enters to find even more rations filling Mrs. Nixal's home. A home that used to be nearly empty. Heaviness settles in his gut.

Kori rushes to him, upset. Unknown people are invading her comfort zone. They go home and try to have a normal evening. Vylan sends his parents a message to come to his apartment. They arrive less than an hour later with more rations, armor, and weapons. Preparing for what, no one knows. 

Kori is nervous, but understanding. She has adjusted well to living in his home. This is her safe place. They teach her how to reload their weapons, tell her how to fire a pistol. Tolin opens a case filled with human armor...made for his grand-daughter. They all help put it on Kori, adjusting where it needs, before taking it off and laying it out on a table. They have done all they can to prepare for an unknown.

Vylan goes to check on Mrs. Nixal, once more being scanned by guards. The councilors have all gone to safe houses he's told. The embassies council offices left behind for safer locations. Unknown locations. Locations not put in writing. The same reason Mrs. Nixal is Mrs. Nixal and not Mrs. Sparatus. Safety. Sure you could find the information, but even that takes time. 

Geth accompanied the council guard, on Commander Shepard's command the unit said. A prime and twelve units hiding in the spare room. Geth are everywhere on the Citadel now. 

He returns home, all laying down to get some sleep.

* * *

The Citadel has been hijacked by reapers. At least that is what the guards in the hall say. Then a notification from Bailey.

_EMERGENCY_

_We've been boarded. Assemble at pre-designated areas. Hostile reaper forces. Civilian lockdown in effect._

_-Bailey_

* * *

"NO! No you can't go!"

He check the seals on his armor, his heart in his throat, his stomach...non-existent. He clips his rifle to his back and his pistol to his hip, loading as much ammo from his C-Sec foot locker as he can carry in his pack.

"I have to, Kori. It's my job. My duty as a C-Sec officer." He turns to her, framing her tear-streaked face in his hands, "I _will_ be back, Kori Jones-Odexus. Until then you will take your armor across the hall while my parents take the rations. You stay there with Mrs. Nixal and you help keep her mind off what is going on out there, okay?"

She is sobbing and Vylan is sure she didn't hear any of what he just said. He presses his forehead against her temple before leaving a human style kiss on her head. He turns to leave, she is screaming. Hysterical. Tolin has to hold her back.

"No! Promise me. PROMISE! They didn't promise me, you have to promise me! You have to!" He releases a heartbroken, mournful rumble. He knows he can't make that promise. Making it would be unfair -To them both.

"I promise you, daughter, I will try my hardest to get back to you." He leaves, unable to handle more. Unwilling to draw out both their pain. He leaves her fate to his parents, a sassy- shotgun wielding turian, some guards and thirteen geth. 

It wasn't enough if you asked him. It would never be enough.


	12. Chapter 12

One hour after Emergency message:

Vylan is given his area to patrol, along other officers and members of the Citadel's civilian militia, asari biotics, geth, and mercs. The man Bailey put in charge of this sector and people serving it? Zaeed Massani. Everyone, excluding the mercs and geth, begin to show their distaste at serving under a bounty hunter. The man handing out the order tells them to _Shut the fuck up and show some respect for Shepard's old squadmate._ Everyone falls in line. Shepard only fights with the best. Shepard's code is superior the geth say.

 

Two hours after emergency message:

Vylan is patrolling a district with a small platoon, locking down stores and passages as they clear them. Trying not to think about his daughter.

 

Three hours after emergency message:

It's too quiet. No reaper forces have been seen.

 

Five hours after emergency message:

They enter Yola District, expecting just as much emptiness as the halls and districts before this one. Instead, they find death. No reaper forces in sight. Keepers are dragging human bodies somewhere through the keeper tunnels. They find some alive and shaken asari and humans hiding in a few stores. The reaper forces ignored the asari instead targeting all humans they said. They clear the ward of the living and continue on.

 

Ten hours after emergency message:

Their sector has been cleared. All living taken to secure areas, the dead left where they fell. Reports say reaper forces have only been targeting humans. Like they didn't see any other people around them. Zulu Company leader, Zaeed Massani, says they are likely targeting humans to make a human reaper. Something he helped Commander Shepard destroy around a year ago when they blew the Collector Base.

 

Twelve hours after emergency message:

They begin napping in shifts. Conserving energy.

 

Sixteen hours after emergency message:

They hear the first scream of a Banshee. It is easy to see why Zaeed Massani was a squad-mate of Commander Shepard.

 

Twenty hours after emergency message:

 

The last reaper hostile falls. Only four allied casualties in the assault. They prepare for more hostiles. A Banshee's call thirty minutes later is the only sound they need for adrenaline to begin pumping through their veins. Vylan closes the holo of his daughter and father then takes his position.

 

Twenty-two hours after emergency message:

 

They are running low on ammunition. They are all tired and hungry, but fighting. Reports through the comm says the arms are open. _They are open and there is a red light gathering!_ Less than two minutes later a wave of red light hits the cannibal that just threw Vylan into the wall. The cannibal falls with the reaper forces next to it, the geth momentarily freeze, and vibrations are running through the floor. Vylan thinks of his daughter as his vision goes black.


	13. Chapter 13

"....if you ain't bloody heavy. Ever think of a goddamn diet?"

\--

"...turian blood. We are low on types..."

\--

"...better bloody wake up. Shepard will kill me. Reminds me of a mission on Zorya..."

\--

"...no better girl 'an Jessie..."

\--

"Dad? Please wake up."

\--

"..not good. He should be awake by now. He may not..."

\--

"...ive me that. Shepard will kill me. C-Sec is already under-manned..."

\--

"...is doing good, Odie. Your apartment building was damaged..."

\--

"...,we are here on order of Sparatus-Councilor, he will dismantle us..."

\--

"...I was the only one that survived that damned mission..."

\--

"...son, we miss you..."

\--

"...on the order of Massani. He will shove a frag up my ass..."

\--

"...you promised, dad..."


	14. Chapter 14

Vylan wakes to a bright, painful light in his eye and a red-headed human above him.

"Ah, Mr. Odexus, welcome back. I am Dr. Michel and we are at what remains of Huerta Memorial."

Blast marks, missing windows, and cracked metal walls. But it's clean. At least as clean as it can be. Vylan tries to speak, tries to ask about his daughter but his mouth is dry and he can't swallow. Dr. Michel helps him drink some water. It only helps a little.

"My daughter." His voice a rough whisper.

"Let me run some tests, Mr. Odexus, while Rains pings your family." 

He doesn't want tests, he wants his daughter. He watches the nurse leave to do as Dr. Michel asked. He is too weak to fight though, no choice but to submit to the surprisingly strong doctor.

An hour later and he begins to get tired of the questions and the poking.

"No more! I just want my daughter. Spirits."

"Of course, Mr. Odexus." The doctor leaves the room typing away on her datapad. Likely adding that he is a resistant/trouble patient to his file. He doesn't care. He just wants to know if Kori is okay. _Needs_ to know.

He fights the sleep that tries to creep it's way through his body. He growls at the orderly that brings him food. He is rude to the nurse that tries to flirt with him. Refused to talk to his roommate. _Spirits, just give me my daughter._

-

"Vylan Odexus! Is that any way to treat the people taking care of you? I thought we raised you better." Vylan’s heart speeds up, out excitement or fear he isn't sure.

"Mother, is she..." He looks over to see a very impatient blonde human waiting to get in the door. She has an arm in a sling and a bandage over her cheek, but otherwise she is in good health. Tolin and Rea look just as bumped up. Each wearing an assortment of bandages, Tolin using crutches. 

Kori's good manners outweigh her excitement. His mother took pity and moved out of the door so Kori could enter. Kori was on the bed with her free arm around his neck before he could blink. His head hurt, he could barely feed himself, he was tired, but he was home.

\--

His parents filled him in on what he had missed the two weeks he slept. So many people dead from explosions after a red light passed through. Life support stayed on, a system controlled by the keepers. The power was out for a week before the Keepers managed to get it restored.

Half of an arm of the Citadel broke off in the explosions. Only those on the rescue ships know if the keepers were able to keep life support on long enough for it to be emptied.

His apartment building remained unnoticed until the four hours or so before the red light. They had managed to hold the building from the lobby, but many lost their lives. Able turians from the building began volunteering to fill the ranks.

Mrs. Nixal even got to shoot her shotgun while she argued with a geth. Tolin refused to allow Mrs. Nixal to go down to the lobby without back up. 

Her son, Councilor Sparatus, wasn't allowed to join the fight. He didn't like it but he knew his duty. He sent most of the geth to keep his mother from 'doing anything foolish'. 

Tolin's leg was crushed when a Brute that managed to break the barricade fell upon him when Mrs. Nixal shot its head off with her shotgun. The Geth Prime lifted the brute enough to pull Tolin out from under it. The dead brute reinforced the barricade, allowing for more cover. Thirty minutes later the red light swept through, killing all reaper forces.

Rea and Kori's injuries came from the small explosions that rocked the apartment building. Only causing minor damage. Most injuries were from falling furniture. Kori's fish did not survive. The tank crashed to the floor when the shockwaves from an explosion swept through. Tolin promised to replace it...with a bigger one.


	15. Chapter 15

Kori: Age 15

They place a memorial on the memorial wall for her parents; still missing. He hugs her while she says goodbye. Vylan hopes that they find peace with the spirits.

 

Kori: Age 17

"It's just the movies, Dad. One movie then ice cream after." Vylan tells her goodbye as she leaves the apartment. He sends a message to all his C-Sec friends on patrol in that area. Then for good measure, a note to his father.

Kori storms in the door several hours later asking if Vylan had any idea that 'grandmother and grandfather' were going to the same theater. Vylan, naturally, denies all knowledge.

 

Kori: Age 18

"Dad. I’ll still be living here. Plus Dr. Michel says that med school is a pretty serious thing. It has to be." 

He is proud of her. She wants to be doctor like her birth father. She is taking C-Sec courses on the side. She wants to be a doctor that works specifically for C-Sec. She wants to walk her adopted father’s path as well. He adds a white and blue fish to her tank, representing the C-Sec and health profession.

 

Kori: Age 25

Kori is the doctor on call when he gets roughed up by a drunk.

"You’re never going to let me live this down are you, kiddo?"

"Never. If you accept that date though, I might be willing to limit the amount of times I bring it up."

He accepts.  
-

When an apartment opens up next to his, he uses his contacts to get Kori a chance to put in an application before anyone else. She gets to move in two weeks later.

His place is too empty without her but finds that as long as she is nearby, he can handle it.  
-

He sits down one morning just watching his family. His father still overprotective, his mother still talking about everything, and his daughter holding an abandoned turian infant in her arms. He takes a holo.

Later he asked her why; why adopt a child when you are still taking medical courses and working a full time job?

"It was simple, Dad. It just felt right."

He knows what she means. It will be hard, but she has support. The child will wear Odexus paint when he is of age and Vylan feels pride that his clan will continue. He will make sure all those that made it possible will be there to witness the ceremony.

When she mentions the child is afraid of the dark and loud noises, he races his father to the pet store. They argue over the size of the tank and the color of the light that will shine through. They both show up at Kori's door two hours later carrying a 5 foot long fish tank and sheepish expressions adorning their faces. They have to put together the table they bought to support the tank, but eventually they get it done and get the tank filled with water.

They order in that night, preferring to enjoy the company and wait for the fish to be delivered.

That night a four month old turian infant goes to sleep to the changing colors of the light and the sounds of a bubbling fish tank...and two snoring grandpa's. Kori takes a holo and places it on her sons dresser before waking the men from their slumber.

-

Vylan realizes as he lay in bed that night that his life before Kori, wasn't living. He was merely existing. A lonely, cold existence.

His life after he met her all those years ago in the crowded holding bay....that was the first time he felt life. 

And life is _glorious._


End file.
